


What does D stand for anyway?

by MADVS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, Dismemberment, F/M, Guro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Writing Exercise, talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to keep it together, D takes it slow or quick, makes no difference to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does D stand for anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Figured writing about this fuck for writing exercises would be a good idea so I'll post whatever here.

Isalasignia was never a normal place.

From an outsiders perspective, the weirdness came from the vast contrasts of certain areas of the city. The slums ending at the bridge that stretched to the glittering lights of the Hanasu district.

The Hanasu district was essentially a shopping district where fashion trends begin and where fashion that should've never existed frolicked. You could wear the most gaudy mix of colors and someone was bound to compliment you. It was also home to many types of eateries, from small cafes and coffee shops to high end restaurants. The type that have a dress code, which was a dead give away that people of his caliber, as well as his roommates, wouldn't be dining there anytime soon.

The construction that was once a disruption to the streets' sugary sweet and relaxing atmosphere was finally finished, and in its place was the new 'Headcake Cafe'. At first glance it seemed like one of those pastel gothic Lolita stores, but whilee still cute, it had a slight horror theme to it, as some of the employees who handed out samples on silver platters to people who passed by had bandages wrapped around their heads. Some who handed out cakes with little eye or finger shaped decorations or fingers had the corresponding body parts wrapped up or covered.

D had an odd interest for gore and grotesque back in his teen years, and even still he'd tag along with Mark to the comic store to check up on whatever guro manga was in right now. He'd only look, never buy, because he wasn't as wasteful with his money like Mark was. Seeing all those pretty girls looking happy while dismembered was like a bizarre trip down memory lane. D found it odd that something like this reminded him of his teens, kind of a giveaway he could've spent it doing else.

Then he'd remember that casually reading manga about girls getting torn to bits was one of the more tame parts of those cherished teenage years, and that just made him feel even more disheartened. Well, no use dwelling on it.

It very rare to stop by Hanasu by himself, as Mark would usually tag along to those rare trips to the 'nerd store', as D would call it. Being alone in this bustling district was a nice change of pace, even though nothing really interested him and was usually to expensive. But hunger kicked in, and he craved something sweet. In fact it was only coincidence he found himself on 18 street, as he hardly remembered the areas.

D sat near the window in a booth seat, the pastel pink cushions were comfy, and the inside was warm enough that D could feel himself dotting off. He watched people pass by. Some talking on their phone, some carrying large bags with store logo's printed on them. The inside smelt nauseatingly sweet, at least that's what some of the other customers were complaining about. D couldn't tell, he could hardly smell anything to begin with.

"Hello." D quickly looked towards the source of the girlish voice, seeing a young girl smile brightly at him. "I'm Strawberry, welcome to Headcake. I'm very happy you could be with us on our first day."

D smiled at the girl. Unlike some of the employees she had no bandages on her face on any other part of her body. Her puffy dress white, laced with sky blue with an apron tied around her waist, carrying a large cake knife. Her light brown hair laid over her shoulders, twisted into two long braids. She was cute, to say the least. D found no harm in putting a charming smile. "Yeah, I just wanted to see what all that construction was building up to." 

She chuckled a little, clutching the silver platter to her chest before placing it on the table in front of him. "We're a pretty basic cafe in terms of what we serve, but I assure you it's like nothing you've ever eaten before!"

D cocked a brow, resting his cheek on his hand. This girls pep was something he rarely saw in this hellish city, and none of the other employees seemed as enthusiastic as she was. After all, she could just be acting. "Really?"

The girl nodded with an excited hum. "I'd suggest the strawberry shortcake."

"Hmm." D hummed in thought. He hasn't had cake in months, let alone strawberry short cake, but he's seen how good it looks in those cartoons Mark watches. They'd always look so delicious, and with this pretty girl putting the thought of fluffy yellow cake with cream and strawberries between the layers he found it almost impossible to say no. "I'll guess I'll take shortcake."

The girls face lit up, "Really? That's great! You're the first person I'm serving!" She bounced herself on her toes as she placed the platter on the table. It seemed like such a mundane thing to get excited over, but D wasn't rude, letting her infectious pep spread to him.

There was a yell on the other side of the cafe that caught both of their attention. A man standing up his seat. Even though D wasn't close as some of the other customers, he could still make at the look of the mans face, looking as though he was on the verge of a heart attack. But that wasn't nearly as interesting as the waitress who held a platter with a piece of her head resting upon it. It wasn't no trick, or overly detailed piece of cake; the corresponding chunk of her head was missing.

D didn't even notice his own expression, but… he didn't feel as surprised as some of the others did. With this in mind he quickly sunk back into his seat with a blank look in his eyes, "Ah, 'Headcake'." He chuckled, nodding a little. He could really use a smoke right about now. "Makes more sense."

"I mean." The girl tilted her head with a puzzled look, "Yeah, we were handing out samples. Didn't they notice how the girls who were handing out their hands were missing their, you know, hands?!" She pointed at her own hand to further her point.

"I'm sure they thought it was special effects or somethin'." He smiled a little, finding his hand worming his way into his pocket for his pack of smokes. No smoking laws be damned, just because he was numb didn't mean he didn't want a cigarette. "You mind if I smoke?"

"Uh… yeah, this is a no smoking establishment and just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll give a discount."

"Uh!" D gasped, dropping the pack to his lap at her words. The girl seemed to realize what she had said as well, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, um…" She looked away, "Well no duh! Men like you are what's in right now! Scruffy hair, stubble, and you got that whole bad boy vibe, just asking me to smoke like that! Rebellious is so chic right now you wouldn't believe!"

D smiled, "I'm flattered, so what does a cute bad boy like me get?"

"…" The girl tapped her foot as she thought, "Uh… well. Free cake is off limits, we have a place to run after all." She pouted, scratching her chin as a small smile creeped onto her face. She was so cute. Way too cute. And the fact she might be slicing off a piece of her head so he could eat it was… actually kind of exciting.

Fuck.

D chuckled a bit, ignoring the stirring in his belly that was brought on but such a fucked up concept. "Well, are you the short cake you wanted me to eat? Because I'm more than glad to have some now."

The girl gasped, as if the red in her face couldn't get any darker. "Well um… yeah." She shook her head, "Shoot! I forgot I can't just stay here and talk to you! Anyway, shortcake it is!"

She reached into her apron and pulled out the large cake knife, which was noticeably sharper than an average knife. She brought right between her hairline, and pushed down on the back of the knife, driving it into her skull.

D winced, but there was something weird. Not that a girl shoving a knife into her own head wasn't weird, but because it just went right down until she stopped at the bridge of her nose in a clean cut. The bone and cartilage that was supposed to make up her head was absent, and it was no illusion either, as she cut horizontally from where she stopped, disconnecting the slice from the rest of her head.

D wasn't sure how he felt, but he wasn't freaking out like that one guy, and he stayed calm, even as she placed the piece of cake on the plate she placed in front of him. True to form, beneath that skin and hair, and now dull eye that made up her face, beneath it was spongy yellow cake with strawberries and cream.

When he looked back at her, that bright smile was still on her face, even with a chunk of her head missing, showing an inside made of strawberry shortcake.

The way she looked, presented herself, and the chunk of head missing from her body was all to familiar to those comics he loved as a teenager. If this type of cafe was around when he was fifteen he'd be here everyday, but with his inner teenager kicking in at the site he wasn't sure if he wouldn't do the same even as a full grown adult.

It was really fucked up that he still felt arousal from these type of things. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I'll be back in a bit, to see how you like me." She quickly closed her eye at him before walking off. She could've been blinking, but it could very well have been a wink.

Well, no use dwelling on it, she was gone, off to cater to some other paying customer. He picked up his fork and poked the piece of head cake in front of him. The outside seemed to be just as tough as a regular piece of cake, and when he dove his fork into it it separated with no problem at all.

"What the fuck?" He muttered quietly to himself before bringing the fork to his mouth.

He felt it against his tongue. It didn't feel like an ordinary cake, it was on another level of what a cake should be. Soft, moist, melting in his mouth as the flavors melding together beautifully. The strawberries were sweet, the cream smooth and rich. A smile spread across his face before he continued to eat what as probably the best piece of cake he's ever eaten.

It was gone in less than five minutes. His money was out for the one slice and he waited for her to come back and take his money.

"Done already?" She came back to him, hand on her hip, "Did you like me?"

D couldn't help but grin at her words. "You tasted great."

He had to double take when he looked at her again, her whole head back in place as if nothing had happened. "H-holy shit, your head."

She grimaced, batting him lightly on the head, "Watch your mouth!"  
"Sorry." His smiled vanished as he looked at her again, "I know it's only the first day but I'm sure plenty of people asked but, does it hurt?"

She smiled, "Aw, I don't mind! It's nice to see these folks care a little bit about sweet lil me." Sweet was correct. "It doesn't hurt at all! If it did, would we be doing this?"

"If you were held against your will maybe." D muttered jokingly, even though if that were the case, it'd be really fucked up.

"Well none of that is happening! And all we have to do is eat to regain our parts! So even when the shock wears off, we taste so good that people'll come back!"

D smiled again, "I'll be coming back, that's for sure. Hope you don't get jealous when I ask for the other cakes." He says as if girls slicing off pieces of their cake bodies was a way of flirting. It was weird that it was a means of income for them. It was just plain weird, but it all boiled down to normal as did anything in Islasignia.

The girl pouted her lips a little, a playful hum slipping from her lips, "Business is business, but I'll probably get a lil' jealous."

D chuckled a little, his eyes connecting with her soft baby blues. They were so deep and cheerful, it made his heart flutter a little. "Say, what's your name?"

"Ah!" Once again red has stricken her cheeks, "Just call me strawberry! Uhn…" She shifted her legs a little. "Next time you stop in, come to the back when your done… jeez I can't believe I'm being charmed so quickly."

D slid out of his seat, "Keep whatever is there as a tip." he stood up, looking back at her with a sly grin on his face, "Hey, you're the one who said scruffy rebelliousness is what's in now." D reached into his pocket again, flashing her his pack of cigarettes before sliding one out of the pack with his lips and walked out of the store.


End file.
